2012 Bosnia and Herzegovina Season
Year Preview Team Overview Rankings and Objectives Bosnia and Herzegovia is ranked at the start of the season #30 in the world. Branislav Mikulic returns as their manager, having taken control of the team in July 2010. The objectives for the seasons heading to the World Cup are going to be comunicated soon. Team Evaluation Key Players Asmir Begovic who plays for Stoke in the English Premier League is a 24 year-old goalkeeper, who has 16 caps for the National Team. Emir Spahic, who plays for Sevilla in the Spanish "La Liga", is a 31 year-old center back, who has 53 caps and 2 goals for the National Team . He is currently the team captain. Miralem Pjanic who plays for Olympique Lyonnais in the French Ligue 1, is a 21 year-old attacking midfielder, who currently has 27 caps and 6 goals for the National Team. Edin Dzeko , who plays for Manchester City in the English Premier League, is a 25 year-old a striker, who has 42 caps and 35 goals for the National Team. Future Stars Muhamed Besic, who plays for Real Madrid in the SpanishLa Liga, is a 19 year-old center back who has 6 caps for the National Team. Said Husejinovic, who plays for Rubin in the Russian Premier League, is a 23 year-old winger, who has 14 caps for the National Team. Ermin Zec, who plays for Olympiakos. in the Greek Superleague, is a 23 year-old striker who has 16 caps and 5 goals for the International Team. Ognjen Vranjes, who plays for F.C. Krasnodar in the Russian Premier League, is a 20 year-old center back, who has 9 caps for the National Team. Youth Prospects Sanjin Prcic who plays for Sunderland in the English Premier League, is an 18 year-old attacking midfielder, who has 1 cap for the International Team. Ermin Alic who plays for Stade de Reims in the French Ligue 2, is a 19 year-old central midfielder, who has 4 youth caps and 1 youth goal. Bahrudin Atajic who plays for Wolverhampton Wanderers of the English Premier League, is an 18 year-old attacking midfielder, who has no caps at any level. Competitions The Bosnia and Herzegovina National Team willstart playing during the second half of the 2012 season in the FIFA World Cup Qualifiers. Bosnia and Herzegovina was drawed in Group 2, alongside Spain, Switzerland, Georgia, Lithuania and Malta. In order to have a fighting chance of getting to the playoff phase, Bosnia and Herzegovina will be fighting alongside Switzerland to get that second place, and try to get to the playoff phase. Fixtures Season Review Finland | score = 2 - 5 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = BiH | goals1 = Eremenko Äijälä | goals2 = Dzeko Salihovic Ibisevic Zec | stadium = Olympiastadion, Helsinki, Finland | attendance = 28399 | referee = Antonio Damato (Italy) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- BiH | score = 1 - 2 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = Croatia | goals1 = Dzeko | goals2 = Olic Begovic | stadium = Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo, Bosnia | attendance = 24830 | referee = Jérôme Laperrière (Switzerland) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- Russia | score = 2 - 2 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = BiH | goals1 = Kerzhakov Bahtijarevic | goals2 = Cocalic Ibisevic | stadium = Lokomotiv Stadium, Moscow, Russia | attendance = 21,272 | referee = Andre Marriner (England) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- BiH | score = 0 - 2 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = Spain | goals1 = | goals2 = Iniesta Villa | stadium = Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo, Bosnia | attendance = 35,500 | referee = Jérôme Laperrière (Switzerland) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- Lithuania | score = 0 - 3 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = BiH | goals1 = | goals2 = Dzeko Bahtijarevic | stadium = S. Darius and S. Girėnas Stadium | attendance = 9180 | referee = Slavko Kauric (Croatia) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- BiH | score = 5 - 0 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = Georgia | goals1 = Pjanic Dzeko | goals2 = | stadium = Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo, Bosnia | attendance = 35,500 | referee = Peter Sippel (Germany) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- BiH | score = 1 - 0 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = Chile | goals1 = Dzeko | goals2 = | stadium = Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo, Bosnia | attendance = 24,829 | referee = Lee Probert (England) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Season Aftermath and Conclusions In a preparation season, that lead to the FIFA World Cup Qualifiers, the Bosnians engaged in 4 friendlies, and had 3 official matches of that competition. Expecting to solidify their new tactic, the 4-3-1-2 with strong presence in the middle of the pitch, the team achieved a very balanced year, with important wins and some predictable losses, but always trying to win the match. The season kicked off with an easy rout against Finland, which ended 5-2, then came a tough loss against rivals Croatia 1-2, where the team didn't deserve to lose. After the first half of the year, the team prepared their debut in the qualifiers flying to Russia and drawing 2-2, in a game, where they could have won. A predictable, yet harsh, defeat against Spain 0-2 at home, shook the team's morale a bit. But two important wins in Lithuania and against Georgia at Sarajevo, lifted the team to the 2nd position in the group's table. Finally they closed the season winning a top-10 national team, Chile, with a 1-0 in a boring match. FIFA Ranking FIFA Ranking chart for the past 2 years.]]After starting the year at #30, the Bosnians had a tough landing after the UEFA Euro Cup was played, plummeting to #48 (October 2012), the lowest since Branislav Mikulic took charge, eventually, and after the good performances in the FIFA World Cup Qualifiers, Bosnia and Herzegovina rised to #35. Best Players #Edin Dzeko recovered the throne he lost by 1 thenth of a point last year. He was in impeccable form this season, scoring 8 goals in 7 full games, while also adding 2 assists. He is the main focus of the offensive part of the national team, and still has 5-6 years in the tank, at that pace, we could see a Dzeko scoring near 100 intenational goals. Rating: 8.13 #Miralem Pjanic returned from his "off" season last year, to a great level, he was constantly dangerous from the midfideld or from a more advanced position, even though he settled in much better when he started playing as an inside forward. In 7 matches, scored 2 goals and had 7 assists. Rating: 7.54 #Mensur Mujdza had a great season and there is no doubt that he is the Right Back for years to come. His pace, passing and marking are great attributes to the team, and plays very well in both phases of the game. In 5 games, he didn't score, but added 2 assists. Rating: 7.28 #Muhamed Besic was a revelation for this year. The 20 year-old youngster, stepped up every time a defender missed time (Vranjes and Spahic missed a couple of games each). In five games (4 as a starter) he was alwauys a great defensive asset, and even played some minutes at the Right Back position. Rating: 7.20 #Vedad Ibisevic didn't have the great season he had last year. But he was impressive anyway. A nagging injury didn't let him play all the games, and diminished his performance at certain times. He scored 3 goals in 5 games adding 2 assists. Rating: 7.14 Best Eleven Next Season Forecast A tough but hopeful season is expected for next year, as the Bosnians will try to qualify for the playoff phase of the FIFA World Cup Qualifiers, in a task that is deemed very difficult. Once there, they will try and qualify for the first time to an international competition. In order to prepare for this, a friendly with Japan, kicks-off the season in February and then, in March they meet up with Malta. In June the hardest part of the season comes with a double date with Switzerland in Sarajevo and Spain in Madrid. The next double, features a visit to Georgia and Malta at home, and to close the group phase, a home draw with Lithuania and Switzerland in Zürich. After that, if the points convey, the Bosnians expect to play the playoffs in November.